De Otra Manera
by Writterns
Summary: Y asi fue como el leon se enamoro de la oveja
1. Chapter 1

_Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, pero morir en lugar de alguien a quien amo era una buena forma de hacerlo._

_Así que no me arrepiento por la decisión de dejar mi hogar, extrañaría California, extrañaría el calor, extrañaría a mi cariñosa y caprichosa madre y a su nuevo esposo, Tom. Querían salir de viaje y yo pasaría un tiempo con mi padre y eso será bueno, yo creo._

En el estado de Washington en un frio y húmedo pueblo llamado Forks una patrulla avanzaba por las calles dentro de ella se encontraban dos personas.

David Vega el jefe de policía y su hija Victoria.

"Tu cabello está más largo". Articulo el jefe Vega.

La joven volteo a verlo y después paso su mano por su cabello.

"Me lo corte desde la última vez que te vi".

Después de eso el viaje continuo en un incomodo silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de la infancia de Tori.

T:

Entre al que era mi cuarto no habían cambiado muchas cosas solo la cama y una que otra cosa.

Mi padre me dejo en el cuarto. Realmente era algo extraño estar aquí.

Escuche el claxon de un auto y al observar por la ventana mire una camioneta naranja estacionada afuera.

Salí de la casa y fui hacia mi padre que estaba acompañado por un hombre en silla de ruedas y por un muchacho.

"Tori ¿Recuerdas a Brandon Oliver?" dijo mi padre señalando al hombre en silla de ruedas.

"Claro, te ves bien".

Brandon sonrió "Sigo bailando, me alegra que hayas llegado tu padre no ah dejado de hablar de ti".

Ambos comenzaron a jugar entre ellos y el chico que venía con el sr Oliver se acerco a mí.

"Hola, soy Beck" dijo con una linda sonrisa.

"Hola"

"Antes solíamos jugar juntos"

"Si, lo recuerdo"

Mi padre y el señor Oliver se acercaron de nuevo a nosotros.

"¿Y? ¿Te gusta?" me pregunto mi padre señalando a la camioneta.

¿Qué? ¿Enserio? Le dije emocionada.

"Claro se la acabo de comprar a Brandon" me contesto.

Entre a la camioneta y Beck subió por el lado del pasajero.

Realmente estaba emocionada por la camioneta pero también algo nerviosa por ir a la escuela mañana y para mi mala fortuna Beck no iba a la misma escuela a la que yo iría así por lo menos ya habría conocido a alguien.

Bueno ahora solo tendré que esperar a mañana para ver lo que me espera.


	2. Chapter 2

La mañana como siempre era fría y húmeda el clima hacia que el lugar se mirara deprimente pero debo de mantener algo de positivismo ya que hoy es mi primer día en la escuela y además es la mitad del semestre.

Estacione mi camioneta, junte mis cosas y Salí para hacer frente a las miradas de todos los que se encontraban ahí.

"Lindo Vehículo" dijo un chico al que yo solo le conteste con un gracias.

Fui a la oficina por mi horario y después a buscar mi primera clase pero me encontraba algo perdida.

"Eres Victoria Vega la chica nueva, Hola soy Erick los ojos y oídos de este lugar". Dijo un chico asiático que se acerco a mí.

"Lo que necesites un guía, una cita, con quien llorar"

Bueno eso era en verdad directo.

Continuamos caminando mientras me contaba sobre el periódico escolar.

* * *

><p>-La clase de gimnasia había llegado y debo decir que no soy muy buena en los deportes más bien soy algo mala en lo que requiere coordinación manos y ojos o pies.<p>

La pelota de voleibol vino hacia mí y la golpe lanzándola contra la cabeza de un muchacho.

"Lo siento, les dije que no juego bien" me disculpe con el muchacho rubio.

"No, no te preocupes. Tú eres Victoria ¿cierto?" me pregunto.

"Solo, Tori"

"Hola, soy Mike Newton" me dijo extendiéndome su mano.

Una chica se acerco a nosotros.

"Remata bien ¿No?" le dijo a Mike.

"Sí, Claro" contesto el sobando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"Me llamo Jesica, oye eres de California ¿Cierto?".

"Si" le conteste.

Realmente la charla termino rápido y continuamos con la clase.

* * *

><p>El almuerzo el momento más agitado de todo el día.<p>

Mike me invito a sentarme con él y sus amigos, más bien se comportaba como un acosador pero no perdía nada con aceptar.

En la mesa también estaban Erick y Jesica.

Todo era un alboroto alrededor de mí.

Conocí a otra chica llamada Ángela que también trabajaba en el periódico.

Y mientras ella y Jesica hablaban algo capto mi atención en la ventana de la cafetería.

"¿Quiénes son?". Les pregunte a las chicas.

Ambos voltearon y Ángela contesto.

"Los West"

"Son hijos adoptivos del doctor West. Se mudaron de Alaska hace unos cuantos años". Continúo Jesica.

"No socializan con otros". Comento Ángela.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y dos personas realmente bellas entraron.

Una castaña de ojos marrones y con un cuerpo de modelo de trajes de baño y un chico afroamericano con una sonrisa juguetona y un cuerpo musculoso.

"Ellos salen juntos". Dijo Jesica.

"Me refiero a Juntos, juntos". Continuo.

"La castaña es Trina y el que la acompaña es André". Dijo.

Otras dos personas iguales de bellas entraron, una sonriente pelirroja pequeña con cara adorable y un chico alto de cabello negro rizado y con cara de dolor.

"La pelirroja es Cat" dijo Jesica.

"Y el chico que parece estar sufriendo es Robbie".

Las palabras de Jesica y Ángela se perdieron en mis oídos cuando mire a una chica entrar, su piel era blanca y pálida y su cabello negro sus facciones eran delicadas y refinadas pero lo que más me cautivo fueron sus ojos, azul verde.

"¿Quien es ella?".

Jesica y Ángela siguieron mi mirada y después Jesica volteo algo sonrojada.

"Ella es Jade West, es muy hermosa obviamente pero al parecer nadie es suficiente para ella. Pero a quien le importa". Dijo Jesica mirando la mesa.

Seguí a Jade con la mirada mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde estaban sus hermanos.

Mire a las chicas de nuevo y Ángela tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Por dios te gusto Jade, ¿Cierto?"

Yo realmente no sabía que responder, no podía negar que Jade era Hermosa y que de alguna manera me algo de ella me llamaba la atención.

"Jesica tenía un pequeño enamoramiento en ella" dijo Ángela riendo.

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Jesica con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Luego me miro a mí.

"Te recomiendo que no pierdas tu tiempo" me dijo seria.

La mire y sonreí. "No planeaba hacerlo".

Mire hacia la mesa de los West y me encontré con la mirada de Jade nos sostuvimos la mirada por un momento hasta que ella giro su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Al entrar al salón de biología me encontré de nuevo con Jade, estaba sentada sola en una de las mesas.<p>

Me acerque al escritorio del maestro y pase frente a un ventilador ella rápidamente puso su mano sobre su nariz y boca.

El maestro me dio mis cosas y me toco sentarme junto a ella.

pude notar que sus ojos estaban mas oscuros de lo que recordaba.

La clase comenzó y el maestro comenzó a repartir pequeños frascos por mesa.

Ella empujo uno de los frascos hacia mí y tomo el otro quitando la mano de su cara.

Era acaso que olía mal, olí mi cabello y no note olor desagradable.

Durante toda la clase sentía su mirada y era algo que comenzaba a incomodarme. De pronto se levanto de su silla y salió del salón justo cuando sonó la campana.

* * *

><p>Entre a la oficina principal y me encontró de nuevo con Jade solo que ella estaba hablando con la secretaria y no se percato de mi presencia.<p>

"Debe haber algo abierto física, bioquímica". Dijo ella.

"Lo siento querida todas las clases están llenas". Le contesto la secretaria.

"Me temo que tendrás que quedarte en biología".

Ella giro su cabeza hacia mí y luego miro a la secretaria.

"Está bien" contesto y luego se dirigió a la salida.

"Tendré que aguantarlo". Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

El enojo creció dentro de mí ¿Quien se creía que era?

* * *

><p>Esa tarde almorcé con mi padre en la cafetería y después regresamos a casa.<p>

Mientras hacia mi tarea recibí una llamada de mi madre y ella comenzó a preguntarme sobre la escuela y los muchachos pero yo realmente no sabía cómo decirle lo de Jade.

Al día siguiente tenía planeado enfrentar a Jade y preguntar cuál era su problema, pero ella nunca apareció. Ni al día siguiente.

Las cosas se ponían extrañas y podía sentir la mirada de los West sobre mí.

* * *

><p>La mañana había empezado lluviosa mi padre había llegado de cambiar las llantas de la camioneta.<p>

"Tal vez llegue tarde a cenar tengo que ir al condado de Mason a un guardia de seguridad lo mato un animal". Me dijo mi padre.

Eso realmente es raro.

"¿Un animal?".

El se detuvo antes de subir a su patrulla.

"Aquí no es como en California Tori. Tengo que ir a ayudar".

"Ten cuidado". Le dije.

"No te preocupes". Me contesto.

* * *

><p>Llegue a la escuela y Erick me alcanzo en el pasillo y comenzó a contarme sobre el baile, entramos a la clase de biología y Mike entro y comenzó a bromear con Erick pero yo perdí el hilo de la conversación porque Jade West si había venido hoy.<p>

Fui hacia mi asiento y puse mi vista en el pizarrón hasta que escuche su voz.

"Hola, lamento no haberme presentado contigo la semana pasada me llamo Jade West, ¿Tu eres Tori?". Dijo tranquilamente y con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si". Fue todo lo que le conteste.

El maestro comenzó la clase y ella aun seguía mirándome.

Después de que el maestro diera las instrucciones ella empujo el microscopio hacia mí.

"Tu primero". Me dijo.

Me acerque al microscopio.

"No estabas". Le dije.

"Es que estuve fuera unos días por razones personales". Fue lo que contesto.

"Pre fase" le dije.

"Te importa si miro" me dijo.

Negué con la cabeza y ella miro por el microscopio.

"Pre fase" dijo.

"Es lo que yo dije" le conteste.

"¿Te gusta la lluvia?". Me pregunto.

No pude evitar reír con su pregunta.

"¿Qué?". Me pregunto.

"¿Me preguntas por el tiempo?".

"Si, supongo que sí". Me dijo.

"Pues la lluvia no me gusta". Le conteste.

"Las cosas frías y húmedas no me gustan". Le dije.

Ella solo sonrió y continúo con el trabajo.

"¿Qué?" le pregunte.

Ella volvió a reír. "Nada". Me contesto mirando en el microscopio.

"Es la Anafase". Me dijo.

"¿Puedo comprobar?". Le pregunte.

"Claro". Contesto.

"Anafase",

"Es lo que eh dicho". Me contesto.

"Si no te gusta el frio y la lluvia ¿Por qué has venido al lugar más frio y húmedo de los estados unidos?". Me pregunto.

"Es complicado".

"Creo que podre seguirte". Me contesto.

No sabía realmente como explicarle a sí que trate de hacerlo lo más simple posible.

"Mi madre se ah vuelto a casar a sí que".

"¿Qué pasa? ¿El no te cae muy bien?".

"No, no es eso, Tom me cae muy bien".

La clase termino y continuamos hablando en los pasillos.

"¿Por qué no fuiste a vivir con tu madre y Tom?"

"Bueno, Tom es un jugador de beisbol y viaja mucho y mi madre tenía que quedarse en casa conmigo pero sé que no era feliz así que pensé en pasar una temporada con mi padre".

"Y la que ahora no es feliz eres tú". Me dijo.

"No".

"Lo siento, solo intento entenderte, me resultas muy difícil de leer".

La mire con confusión sus ojos habían cambiado de color.

"¿Te pusiste lentes de contacto?".

"No".

"Tus ojos eran negros la última vez que te vi y ahora son azules".

Ella frunció en seño.

"Si, es por la luz fluorescente". Me dijo antes de marcharse.

Me preparaba para subir a mi auto y marcharme todo lo de Jade me dejaba confusa.

Estaba cerca de su auto y me miraba detenidamente.

Entonces escuche el derrape de unas llantas y al girarme todo lo que pude ver fue la camioneta de Tyler venir hacia mí, sabía que de esta no me salvaría fácilmente. De pronto Jade estaba junto a mí y detuvo la camioneta solo con su mano.

La mire con sorpresa, miedo y no tengo idea de que mas ella me miro y rápidamente se levanto y se fue.

¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba en shock escuchaba las voces alarmadas de los demás preguntándome si estaba bien, yo solo buscaba a Jade.

Me llevaron al hospital junto con Tyler yo realmente no creía que fuera necesario me sentía bien algo confusa pero bien.

Estaba sentada en una camilla mientras me examinaban, la puerta se abrió fuerte mente y mi padre entro.

"Tori, ¿Estás bien?". Me pregunto caminando hacia mí.

"Tú y yo tenemos que hablar". Le dijo a Tyler.

"Estoy bien, papa". Le conteste.

"Perdóname Tori intente parar". Dijo Tyler.

"Está bien no te preocupes". Le dije.

"No no está bien". Le dijo mi padre.

"Pudo matarte"

"Pero no lo hizo"

"Despídete de tu licencia". Le dijo al pobre muchacho.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y un hombre rubio con bata de doctor y muy apuesto entro.

"Eh oído que está aquí la hija del Jefe". Dijo en una voz tranquila mientras se acercaba.

"Doctor West". Lo saludo mi padre.

"David". Saludo el doctor.

"Yo me encargo". Le dijo a la enfermera.

"Victoria". Dijo.

"Tori". Le corregí.

"Bueno Tori has recibido un buen golpe, ¿Cómo estás?".

"Bien". Conteste.

El comenzó con el examen.

"Tal vez tengas estrés pos traumático pero estarás bien, no presentas lesión en la cabeza". Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tori lo siento". Intento decir Tyler pero mi padre cerro la cortina que dividía las camas.

"Habría sido mucho peor si Jade no hubiera estado ahí me ah apartado de un empujón". Le dije.

"¿Jade? ¿Su hija?". Pregunto mi padre.

El doctor West levanto su mirada un momento y luego siguió escribiendo.

"Si, fue increíble, lo hizo tan deprisa y ni siquiera estaba cerca de mi".

"Pues has tenido mucha suerte". Dijo el doctor antes de irse.

* * *

><p>Mi padre y yo salimos de la sala de urgencias.<p>

"Tengo que ir a filmar el papeleo, tu deberías llamar a tu madre". Me dijo mi padre.

"¿Le dijiste?". Mi padre levanto sus hombros.

"Debe de estar histérica". Le dije.

Comencé a caminar para tener privacidad mientras hablaba por teléfono cuando al dar vuelta en una esquina me encontré con Jade, el doctor West y Trina hablando más bien parecía que discutían.

Los tres guardaron silencio y voltearon a verme.

"¿Podemos hablar un momento?". Le pregunte.

"Vamos Trina". Dijo el doctor West llevándose a Trina.

Ella se acerco a mí.

"¿Qué?".

"¿Cómo has llegado hacia mi tan rápido?".

"Estaba parada junto a ti Tori".

"No estabas parada junto a tu auto al otro lado del estacionamiento".

"No es cierto". Dijo sonriendo.

"Si, si es cierto".

"Tori te has golpeado la cabeza estas confundida".

Esta chica me pone los nervios de punta.

"Sé lo que vi".

"¿Y qué fue lo que miraste?".

"A ti deteniendo una camioneta con tu mano".

"Nadie va a creerte, a si qué".

"No iba a decírselo a nadie, solo quiero saber la verdad".

"No puedes agradecérmelo y ya".

"Gracias".

Me miro seriamente.

"No vas a olvidarlo, ¿Verdad?".

"No".

"Pues disfruta decepcionarte". Me dijo antes de irse.

Estaba muy confundida por todo lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

><p>Mientras dormía podía sentir una mirada sobre mí, abrí mis ojos algo asustada y mire hacia la ventana para encontrarme con la figura de Jade, me gire para encender la luz y cuando voltee no había nada.<p>

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Jade West.

* * *

><p>Estaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela íbamos a ir a una excursión, no podía dejar de pensar en el accidente.<p>

Mire a Jade caminar hacia el estacionamiento a acompañada por Cat y Robbie.

Ella solo me miro por un momento.

Mike se paro frente a mí.

"Estas viva". Dijo bromeando.

"Si, falsa alarma". Le respondí.

"Oye, se que falta un mes pero me preguntaba".

El comenzó a balbucear y yo mire a Jade que continuaba mirándome.

"Entonces ¿Qué dices?". Pregunto Mike.

"¿Sobre qué?".

"¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?".

Diablos como le digo al muchacho que no quiero ir con él.

"La verdad no me gustan mucho los bailes y además ese fin de semana ya tengo planes iré a california".

El se miraba desilusionado y yo me sentía mal.

"Deberías invitar a Jessica estoy seguro de que ella quiere ir contigo".

El miro a Jessica y ella lo saludo.

El maestro comenzó a llamarnos para subir al autobús.

* * *

><p>Dentro del invernadero el maestro intentaba enseñarnos algo sobre las plantas mientras todos jugaban.<p>

"¿Qué hay en California?". Dijo una voz junto a mí.

La mire con sorpresa. "¿Cómo te enteraste?".

"No has contestado mi pregunta".

"Tú no contestas las mías".

"Ni siquiera me has dicho hola".

"Hola".

"Vas a decirme como detuviste la camioneta".

"Si, fue una descarga de adrenalina es muy común, búscalo en Google".

"Californianos, es lo que hay en california". Justo en ese momento resbale pero Jade me detuvo evitando que cayera.

"Puedes fijarte por donde caminas".

Guarde silencio y continue caminando.

"Oye Tori discúlpame por ser grosera pero creo que es mejor así".

La mire con confusión.

"Tori adivina quién me invito al baile". Dijo Jessica acercándose a mí.

Jade continúo caminando.

"Es que yo creía que Mike te iba a invitar a ti ¿Está bien?"

"Sí, claro ustedes hacen una linda pareja".

"Gracias". Dijo.

* * *

><p>Salí del invernadero con dirección al autobús Erick intento asustarme con un gusano pero yo solo lo ignore.<p>

Escuche pasos tras de mí y mire a Jade siguiéndome.

"Tori, no debemos ser amigas".

"Eso debiste pensarlo antes".

"¿Por qué no dejaste que me atropellaran? Para evitarte todo este arrepentimiento".

"¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado?".

"Si, lo noto solo que no sé porque".

Ella me miro seriamente estaba bastante cerca de mí y yo sentía algo que no entendía.

"Tú no sabes nada". Me dijo.

"Hola". Dijo una amigable voz que resulto pertenecer a Cat.

"¿Vendrás con nosotros?". Pregunto sonriendo.

"El autobús está lleno". Contesto Jade.

Se giro golpeo la puerta del autobús esta se abrió y ella subió sin decir otra palabra.

* * *

><p>Llegue a casa y me encontré con mi padre en la cocina.<p>

"Tori, tu mama llamo otra vez".

Suspire.

"Es tu culpa no debiste habérselo dicho".

"Si, supongo que tienes razón, ella se preocupa demasiado".

* * *

><p>Entre a la cafetería y mire hacia la mesa de los West para encontrarme con la mirada de Jade quien parecía molesta.<p>

Los chicos me invitaron a La Push la playa en la reservación y acepte.

* * *

><p>Estaba bastante entretenida jugando con mi comida.<p>

"Arte Comestible".

La voz hizo que me sobresaltara tirando la manzana que estaba junto a mi plato la cual Jade atrapo ágilmente.

"Hola". Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias". Fue todo lo que conteste.

Tome mi plato y rodee la barra de verduras.

"Tus cambios de humos me dan tortícolis".

"Dije que sería mejor no ser amigas no que no quiero serlo".

"¿Qué significa eso?".

"Que debes usar la cabeza y alejarte de mí".

"Digamos que me niego a usar la cabeza, ¿Me dirías la verdad?".

"No, tal vez no, quiero oir tu teoria".

"Eh considerado arañas radioactivas y kriptonita".

"Esas son cosas de súper héroes ¿no?".

"Supongamos que yo no fuera la heroína sino la villana".

"No lo eres, se lo que tratas de aparentar pero veo que es para alejar a la gente es una máscara".

Un silencio creció entre nosotros.

"Porque no salimos".

Ella sonrió.

"Todos van a ir a la playa, vamos".

"Ven a divertirte".

"A ¿Cuál playa?".

"La Push".

Ella parecía algo incomoda cuando lo dije.

"Es que".

"Hay algo malo con esa playa".

Ella no dijo nada por un momento luego volteo hacia la mesa donde estaban los chicos y volvió a mirarme.

"Hay mucha gente".

* * *

><p>La playa estaba bien pero hacia un frio horrible.<p>

Los chicos y Jessica se preparaban para surfear mientras yo hablaba con Ángela.

"sigo pensando que Erick me va a invitar al baile pero no lo hace".

"Entonces hazlo tu".

"Eres una mujer fuerte e independiente".

"¿Tú crees?".

"Por supuesto".

"Tori". Escuche que me llamaron y me encontré con Beck.

"Chicas él es Beck".

Lo presente.

El se sentó junto a mí en la camioneta.

"¿Estas siguiéndome?".

"Estas en mi reservación".

"¿Vas a surfear?".

"No, no creo".

"Oigan acompañen a Tori no vino su amiga". Le dijo Jessica a Beck y a sus amigos.

"¿Quién es?". Pregunto Erick.

"Invito a Jade".

"Solo fue por cortesía". Conteste.

"Fuiste muy amable, nadie la invita". Me dijo Ángela.

"Es que es muy rara". Contesto Mike.

"Es cierto". Dijo uno de los amigos de Beck.

"¿La conocen bien?". Les pregunte.

"Los West no vienen aquí". Contesto uno de ellos.

* * *

><p>Beck y yo caminamos por la orilla de la playa y aproveche para resolver algunas dudas que tenia.<p>

"¿Qué significa eso de que los West no vienen aquí?"

"Te diste cuenta". Contesto.

"Pero no debo decir nada sobre eso".

"Se guardar un secreto".

"Es solo una vieja historia de terror". Me dijo tratando de que desistiera de saber.

"Bien entonces quiero oírla".

"Bien, sabias que los Quileutes supuestamente descienden de los lobos".

"¿Qué? De los lobos".

"Si".

"Hablas enserio"

"Si, esa es la leyenda de nuestra tribu".

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con los West?".

"Bueno, se supone que descienden de un clan enemigo, mi bisabuelo el jefe los describió cazando en nuestro territorio pero afirmaron ser algo diferente a sí que hicimos un tratado con ellos, si prometían no volver jamás no les revelaríamos lo que son a los caras pálidas".

"¿No acaban de mudarse?".

"Oh, acaban de volver".

"Claro".

Una de las chicas paso corriendo seguida por un chico que llevaba una serpiente muerta.

"¿Y que son realmente?".

El rio. "Es solo una leyenda Tori".

"Vámonos". Dijo mientras seguía caminando.

La historia de Beck solo logro dejarme más confusa, ¿Qué son realmente los West?


	4. Chapter 4

Esa noche buscando en internet encontré una librería en Port Ángeles donde vendían un libro con las leyendas de la tribu Quileutes.

* * *

><p>Sorprendente mente ese día estaba soleado, durante el almuerzo busque alguna señal de Jade o de los West pero no estaban por ningún lado.<p>

"No está aquí". Me dijo Jessica.

"Cuando el día esta soleado los West no viene a la escuela".

"Faltan a Clases".

"No el doctor y su esposa los llevan a excursiones en la montaña, lo intente con mis padres pero nada".

Ángela llego muy entusiasmada por que iría al baile con Erick, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue que irían a Port Ángeles esa era mi oportunidad.

Acompañe a las chicas a comprar sus vestidos y realmente no era algo en lo que yo estuviera muy interesada por lo que decidí ir a la librería y encontrar me con ellas en el restaurante donde comeríamos.

* * *

><p>Para cuando Salí camino al restaurante estaba bastante oscuro, desafortunadamente para mí me encontré con unos tipos que comenzaron a seguirme y termine encontrándome con otros que comenzaron a rodearme y decirme cosas realmente estaba asustada uno de los sujetos se paro frente a mi e intento tocarme pero logre patearlo en la entrepierna el grupo se alejo un poco de mi lo que me dio oportunidad de alejarme un poco.<p>

Cuando escuche el derrape de unos neumáticos y un volvo plateado se detuvo cerca de nosotros.

Jade bajo del auto su rostro demostraba furia y odio.

"Sube al auto". Fue todo lo que me dijo.

Yo me subí rápidamente.

"¿Qué ocurre dulzura tu también quieres jugar?". Le dijo uno de los sujetos.

No podía ver el rostro de Jade desde el coche pero si mire como los tipos retrocedieron.

Después Jade entro al auto y acelero haciendo el ademan de atropellar a los sujetos pero retrocedió y nos alejamos del lugar.

Ella se miraba realmente tensa.

"Debería Regresar y arrancarles la cabeza". Dijo.

"No, no debería".

"Tú no sabes las cosas repugnantes que estaban pensando".

"¿Y tu si?".

"No era difícil adivinarlo".

"Cambiemos de tema. Distráeme para que no regrese".

Estaba bastante alterada.

"Ponte el cinturón".

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Ella pareció relajarse un poco y se rio.

"Tu deberías ponértelo".

* * *

><p>Llegamos al restaurante y me encontré con Ángela y Jessica en la salida.<p>

"¿Dónde estabas te hemos mandado mil mensajes?".

"Lo siento".

Jade se paro junto a mí. "Lo siento es mi culpa nos encontramos y se nos fue el tiempo hablando".

Las chicas sonrieron nerviosas. "No te preocupes, entendemos esas cosas pasan".

"Tori debemos irnos ¿Quieres que te lleve?".

"Creo que debería asegurarme de que Tori coma algo, si quieres".

"Luego te acompaño a casa".

"Creo que sí". Le conteste.

"Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana Tori".

Las chicas se despidieron y yo entre con Jade al restaurante.

La mesera trajo mi orden y le sonrió seductoramente a Jade.

"Segura que no quieres nada".

"No, gracias". Contesto.

La mesera se fue no sin antes mandarle otra mirada y sonrisa coqueta a Jade.

"¿De verdad no vas a comer?".

"No, tengo una dieta especial".

"Tienes que contestarme algunas preguntas".

Ella continúo mirándome intensamente.

"Si, no, uno punto siete…"

"No quiero saber la raíz cuadrada de pi".

"Sabias eso".

"¿Cómo sabias donde estaba?".

"No lo sabía".

Eso era todo, me levante para irme pero ella me detuvo.

"No. Espera no te vayas".

Volví a sentarme.

"¿Has estado siguiéndome?".

"Me siento muy protectora cuando se trata de ti".

"A sí que me estabas siguiendo".

"Intentaba mantener mi distancia a menos de que necesitaras mi ayuda y entonces eh oído lo que pensaban esos tipos".

"Espera, ¿dices que has oído lo que pensaban?".

"¿Cómo?, lees la mente"

"Puedo leer todas las mentes de este lugar menos la tuya".

"Dinero, sexo, dinero, sexo y un gato". Dijo sonriendo.

"Y tú, nada es muy frustrante".

"¿Hay algo mal conmigo?".

Ella volvió a reír. "Te acabo de decir que puedo leer la mente y tú piensas que hay algo mal contigo".

Su expresión cambio a una más seria.

"¿Qué ocurre?".

"Ya no tengo fuerzas ni voluntad para alejarme de ti".

"Entonces no lo hagas".

* * *

><p>En el camino a casa no decía ni una sola palabra mantenía su vista en el camino.<p>

"Tengo algo de frio". Le dije las dos quisimos encender la calefacción pero en lugar de eso nuestras manos se tocaron por un momento.

Su piel estaba muy fría más de lo normal.

"Tu mano esta fría".

Sus puños se apretaron al volante.

En el camino nos encontramos con patrullas y nos detuvimos en una cabaña al llegar nos encontramos con el doctor West quien había ido a revisar el cuerpo.

Mi padre se encontraba muy afligido por lo que le sucedió a su amigo.

Me dio gas pimienta para que me protegiera.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa fui rápidamente a mi cuarto y saque el libro que compre.<p>

Al ver el libro y buscar en internet todo me guiaba a lo mismo.

La velocidad, la fuerza, la piel fría todas las piezas estaban acomodándose, pero como es esto posible.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente la espere en el patio.<p>

Cuando llego pase frente a ella y camine hacia el bosque.

Ella me siguió.

Llegamos a lo profundo del bosque.

"Eres increíblemente rápida y fuerte, tu piel es pálida y fría como el hielo, tus ojos cambian de color y a veces hablas como si fueras de otra época, no comes ni bebes nada y no sales a la luz del sol.

La adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo y sentí como ella se paro detrás de mí.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?".

"Diecisiete".

"¿Hace cuanto que tienes diecisiete?".

"Hace algún tiempo".

"Sé lo que eres".

"Entonces dilo".

"En voz alta".

"Dilo".

"Un vampiro".

"¿Tienes miedo?".

Me gire para verla a la cara.

"No".

"Entonces hazme la pregunta mas obvia, ¿Qué comemos?".

"No me aras daño".

Ella no dijo nada pero me tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar.

"A ¿Dónde vamos?".

"Montaña arriba fuera de estas nubes debes ver qué aspecto tengo a la luz del sol".

Ella me subió en su espalda y comenzó a correr montaña arriba a una velocidad sorprendente.

Se detuvo y me bajo de su espalda para caminar hacia unos rayos de sol que se filtraban entre los árboles.

"Por esto nunca salimos a la luz del sol la gente sabría que somos diferentes".

La mire atentamente mientras se paraba bajo los rayos del sol dándome la espalda.

Ella se giro y quede sorprendida toda la piel que era tocada por los rayos del sol brillaba como si tuviera millones de diamantes en ella era algo hermoso.

"Parecen diamantes, Eres hermosa".

Ella hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

"¿Hermosa?".

"Esta es la piel de una asesina Tori".

Ella se alejo de la luz del sol y camino hacia otro lado.

La seguí.

"Soy una asesina".

"No lo creo".

"Eso es porque crees la mentira miras el camuflaje, soy la creatura más peligrosa del mundo todo en mi sirve para atraerte mi voz, mi rostro, hasta mi olor".

"Como si lo necesitara". Dijo mientras desaparecía de mi vista y aparecía en otro lugar. "Como si pudieras huir de mi". Salto y volvió a moverse rápido demasiado para poder captarla con mis ojos. Apareció detrás de mí. "Como si pudieras luchar contra mí". Dijo mientras tomaba las raíces de un árbol y lo arrojaba contra unas rocas rompiéndolo en pedazos.

Se paro frente a mí.

"Estoy hecha para matar".

"No me importa".

"Eh matado personas antes".

"No importa".

"También eh querido matarte, jamás eh deseado tanto la sangre de un humano".

"Confió en ti". Ella se acerco y puso su mano en mi mejilla.

"No lo hagas". Me dijo seriamente.

"Estoy aquí y confió en ti". Le dije intente acercarme pero ella se movió y se alejo.

La busque con la mirada y la encontré sentada en la rama de un árbol.

"Mi familia y yo somos diferentes nos consideramos vegetarianos solo casamos animales aprendimos a controlar nuestra sed, pero tú y tu olor son como una droga para mi, eres como mi propia marca de heroína".

Ella salto a una rama más baja y me acerque. "¿Por qué me odiabas cuando nos conocimos?".

"Es cierto, pero solo por desearte tanto, aun no sé si puedo controlarme".

Subí por las ramas del árbol intentando acercarme a ella. "Yo sé que si".

Ella bajo del árbol y yo la seguí.

"No logro leer tu mente, tienes que decirme lo que piensas". Dijo mientras me arrinconaba contra el tronco de un árbol y apoyaba sus manos en este dejándome entre sus brazos.

"Ahora tengo miedo". Le dije.

Una expresión de dolor apareció en su cara. "Bien". Dijo alejándose.

"No, no te temo a ti, tengo miedo a perderte siento que vas a desaparecer". Dije acercándome de nuevo.

"No sabes el tiempo que llevo esperándote".

Puso su mano en mi pecho. "Y a si el león se enamoro de la oveja".

"Que oveja más estúpida".

"Y que león tan masoquista".


	5. Chapter 5

En la montaña, rodeada de arboles y sonidos naturales me he dado cuenta de que estando con ella todo lo demás desaparece.

Me pierdo en sus ojos, en su voz y en todo lo que dice, siento que he esperado toda mi vida solo por ella.

Estaba completa mente segura de tres cosas.

La primera, Jade era una vampira.

La segunda, una parte de ella y no estaba segura a que grado deseaba mi sangre.

Y la tercera, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de ella.

* * *

><p>Ese día era como cualquier otro en Forks el mismo clima húmedo, solo la llegada de un conocido auto gris al estacionamiento de la escuela llamo la atención de los estudiantes.<p>

A Tori no le gustaba mucho llamar la atención pero Jade insistió en llevarla a la escuela e incluso abrirle la puerta del auto y ayudarla a bajar.

Tori miraba con algo de incomodidad como todos en el estacionamiento las miraban.

T: "Wow, todos están mirándonos".

Jade solo sonrio y poso su brazo en los hombros de Tori.

J: "Bueno, estamos rompiendo todas las reglas".

* * *

><p>Esa tarde Tori y Jade fueron a dar un paseo por las montañas de Forks.<p>

Tori aprovecho esa oportunidad para hacerle algunas preguntas a la vampira.

T: "¿Una persona debe estar muriendo para convertirse en alguien como tú?".

J: "No, solo Alexander, nunca le haría esto a alguien que tuviera otra opción".

T: "¿Y desde cuando eres así?".

Jade la miro por un momento.

J: "Desde 1918 cuando Alexander me encontró muriendo de influenza".

T: "¿Cómo fue?".

J: "El veneno fue muy doloroso, pero lo que hiso Alexander fue mucho más difícil no todos tenemos el control para hacer eso".

Tori se quedo pensando un momento mientras se refugiaban de la lluvia.

T: "Pero, ¿No tubo solo que morder?".

J: "No solo eso, es que al ingerir sangre humana comienza una especie de frenesí es casi imposible parar".

T: "Pero Alexander lo hiso".

J: "Primero conmigo y luego con su esposa Juliette".

T: "¿Es Alexander la verdadera razón por la que no matas humanos?".

Jade se quedo en silencio mirando hacia el lago.

J: "El no es la única razón".

J: "Yo no quiero ser un monstruo". Dijo sin apartar la vista del lago.

Tori la miro con preocupación.

J: "Mi familia nos consideramos igual que los vegetarianos porque solo sobrevivimos consumiendo animales". Dijo mirando a Tori con una pequeña sonrisa.

J: "Pero es como un humano comiendo solo tofu, te mantiene fuerte pero nunca estas completamente satisfecho".

Tori solo la miraba asimilando todo lo que le había dicho y Jade le dirigió una sonrisa.

J: "Claro lo estaría si bebiera tu sangre". Dijo bromeando.

Tori rio para evitar pensar en ese detalle.

T: "¿Otros vampiros mataron a Waylon?".

J: "Si hay otros, nos encontramos con ellos de vez en cuando".

Tori contemplo el continuar.

T: "Y ¿El resto de tu familia lee la mente igual que tú?".

J: "No eso es solo mío, pero Cat ella puede ver el futuro".

T: "Apuesto a que me vio venir".

J: "Sus visiones son subjetivas, me refiero a que el futuro puede cambiar".

Tori se quedo pensando en lo último que Jade dijo".

* * *

><p>Algunos días después Tori se encontraba limpiando su camioneta cuando un estruendo la sobresalto.<p>

Jade salto del techo del auto.

T: "Podrías comportarte como humana tengo vecinos". Dijo ella riendo.

Jade parecía muy entusiasmada por algo.

J: "Voy a llevarte a comer a mi casa mañana". Dijo sonriendo mientras reparaba una abolladura de la camioneta.

Tori la miro sorprendida.

T: "Gracias, ¿Con tu familia?".

J: "Si".

T:"Pero ¿Y si no les agrado?". Dijo preocupada.

Jade se recargo en el auto y sonrio.

J: "Entonces, No te preocupa estar en una casa llena de vampiros si no pensar que no te aprueben". Ella rio.

T: "Qué bueno que te divierto".

Jade iba a contestar pero algo la detuvo y volteo hacia la calle su sonrisa se borro de su rostro.

Tori la miro preocupada.

T: "¿Qué sucede?".

Jade la miro de nuevo y suspiro.

J: "Una complicación, vengo por ti mañana".

Jade con el rostro más serio subió a su auto y se marcho.

Tori miro el auto de los Oliver se acercaba por la misma calle por la cual Jade se alejaba.

La camioneta de los Oliver se estaciono en su casa y Beck bajo rápidamente para ayudar a su padre.

Al parecer venían a ver el béisbol pero Tori no dejaba de sentir que de alguna manera el sr Oliver le enviaba indirectas sobre Jade.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente camino a la casa de Jade Tori sentía sus nervios crecer conforme se acercaban a su destino.<p>

Jade no dejaba de decirle que todo estaría bien.

Se adentraron al bosque y llegaron a una hermosa residencia con grandes ventanales e interesante arquitectura.

Jade se bajo rápidamente del auto y ayudo a Tori a bajar.

Entraron a la mansión.

T: "Esto es increíble". Dijo admirando la casa.

T: "Que grande y espacioso es".

J: "¿Qué esperabas?".

J: "¿Calabozos, ataúdes, fosos?". Bromeo.

T: "No, no esperaba fosos".

Jade rio ante su comentario.

Caminaron hacia la escalera y Tori continuaba observando la casa.

J: "Aquí no debemos escondernos".

Ambas subieron por la escalera y Jade se detuvo un momento.

J: "Les pedí que no hicieran esto".

Tori la miro confusa pero la siguió.

Llegaron a la cocina donde había cuatro personas.

Tori pudo reconocer a dos de ellas como Trina y André.

Una mujer muy hermosa de piel pálida como la de Jade, cabello castaño y ojos cafés se acerco a ellas.

Ju: "Victoria, preparamos una comida excelente para ti". Dijo con una expresión amable.

Tori le sonrio en gratitud.

J: "Tori, ella es Juliette prácticamente mi madre".

T:"Hola". Dijo algo apenada.

Ju: "bienvenida".

Al:"Nos diste una razón para usar la cocina por primera vez". Dijo un hombre rubio de piel pálida y ojos azules.

Ju:"Espero que tengas hambre".

T:"Si, mucha". Contesto tratando de no despreciar sus esfuerzos.

J:"Ya comió". Dijo Jade.

Un estruendo se escucho y el tazón que Trina tenía en las manos cayó al suelo en pedazos.

Tori se asusto por un momento y miro a Jade que permanecía impasible.

Tr:"Perfecto". Dijo con molestia.

André se acerco a ella.

T:"Me halaga que hayan hecho esto, se que ustedes no comen". Dijo tratando de aligerar la tensión.

Ju:"Claro, muy considerado de tu parte". Dijo mirando a Trina con reproche.

J:"Ignora a Trina, eso hago yo".

Tr:"Si, sigamos fingiendo que esto no es un riesgo para todos nosotros".

André trataba de calmarla.

Tori se sintió un poco ofendida.

T:"Yo jamás le diría nada a nadie".

Al:"Ella lo sabe". Dijo mirando a Trina.

A:"Si, el problema es que los han visto juntos en público así que…". El no pudo continuar por que Juliette lo interrumpió.

Ju:"André".

Tr:"No, ella debe saberlo toda la familia se verá implicada si esto acaba mal". Dijo acercándose.

T:"Mal seria si el menú fuera yo". Dijo algo nerviosa.

Todos menos Trina rieron con el comentario.

C:"Hola Tori". Dijo una chica bajita con brillante cabello rojo, ojos cafés y una gran sonrisa.

Ella salto de una rama seguida de un chico de cabello negro rizado y ojos azules.

C:"Soy Cat". Dijo acercándose y dándole un abrazo que tomo por sorpresa a Tori.

C:"Oh, qué bien hueles".

J:"Cat que estas…".

C:"Esta bien Tori y yo seremos buenas amigas".

Tori miro al chico de cabello rizado pero este no decía nada.

Al:"Robbie es nuestro nuevo vegetariano es un poco difícil para él".

R:"Es un placer conocerte".

C:"Tranquilo Robbie no le harás daño". Le dijo con una sonrisa.

La expresión de Jade cambio a una desconcertada.

J:"Creo que te llevare a conocer el resto de la casa". Dijo rápidamente.

T:"Esta bien".

C:"Oh, es un gusto".

T:"Ok". Dijo mirándolos.

* * *

><p>Mientras se alejaban podían oír sus risas y a Juliette regañando a Trina.<p>

J:" ¿Fue tan incomodo para ti como para mí?". Dijo riendo.

T:"No tengo idea".

Llegaron a la habitación de Jade un cuarto con grandes ventanas lleno de libros y Cd´s.

T:"No hay cama".

J:"Es que yo no duermo".

T:" ¿Jamás?"

J:"Jamás".

Tori encendió el equipo de sonido y una suave melodía comenzó a escucharse.

Jade se acerco a Tori coloco una mano en su cintura y tomo su mano.

Ambas comenzaron a balancearse de lado a lado lentamente.

J:" ¿Qué ocurre?".

T:"No sé bailar". Dijo algo apenada.

Jade la miro a los ojos.

J:"Sabes yo puedo hacerte bailar".

T:"No te tengo miedo". Dijo decidida.

Jade rió.

J:"No debiste decir eso".

En un instante Tori sintió el frió del exterior y se encontró sujetada a la espalda de Jade mientras esta se sostenía de un tronco y comenzaba a saltar de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a la punta de uno de ellos.

T:"Estas cosas no existen". Dijo sorprendida.

J:"Existen en mi mundo". Contesto mirándola con una expresión de infinito cariño.

Era como un sueño solo que la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas lo hacía real, la vista era hermosa algo que solo pocos podrían llegar a disfrutar y Jade había compartido con ella esa maravillosa experiencia.

Im sorry por la tardanza


End file.
